dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
TVXQ (DBSK)
Archivo:783px-101214_Homin_Album_Teaser_3.jpg DBSK *'Nombre: '''TVXQ (东方神起/Tong Vfeng Xien Qi) en Chino; DBSK (동방신기/Dong Bang Shin Ki) en Coreano y Tohoshinki/THSK (東方神起) en Japonés. *'¿Por que?: Que significa “Dioses Nacidos del Este”. *'''Núm. de miembros activos: 2 (Yunho y, Changmin). *'Ex-Integrantes: '''3 (Jaejoong, Yoochun y, Junsu). *'Orígen: Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: '''Rojo Perlado. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Cassiopeia. *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment . Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|268px La historia de TVXQ comenzó con una audición realizada por SM Entertainment , sin embargo, los sueños e ilusiones de los cinco miembros habían comezado mucho antes. 1 Miembro El primer integrante en pasar la audición, en la que los participantes fueron divididos en varios grupos para afinar su talento, fue Kim Junsu (Xiah Junsu). A Junsu le gustaba cantar en la Iglesia de su ciudad, apenas a sus 12 años fue elegido como ganador en un concurso de talento de televisión del cual eran jueces: Moon Hee Jun y Kangta de H.O.T. Junsu ganó la oportunidad de perfeccionar su talento por los siguientes seis años, hasta que por fin, debutó con el nombre de Xiah Junsu. Xiah fue el nombre artístico que escogió dado que es una abreviante de Asia,'Sia' pronunciada en inglés; lo cual representaba su deseo de conquistar todo el continente. 2 Miembro El segundo en añadirse fue Jung Yunho (U-Know Yunho) , quien aseguró su lugar al obtener el primer lugar en una competencia de baile. Antes de este hecho, Yunho fue bailarín y rapero de apoyo para la cantante Dana en su video 'Diamond'. Su nombre artístico es U-Know, ya que si dices rápido Yunho se escucha como "Tu Sabes" en inglés. 3 Miembro Jaejoong (Hero Jaejoong) fue el tercero en integrarse a las filas del grupo. Jaejoong dejó su hogar en Chungnam para dirigirse a Seúl y buscar suerte en la carrera que deseaba seguir. Sin embargo, antes de lograr sus propósitos, sufrió hambre y pobreza, hasta el día que logró asistir a la audición de SM Entertainment , donde fue escogido de entre 5000 muchachos. Su nombre artístico es YoungWoong, el cual le fue dado por una adivinadora del futuro varios años atrás, éste significa "Héroe" por lo que su nombre internacional es Hero (héroe en inglés). A la vez este, reluce su deseo de ser el 'héroe' de la música coreana. 4 Miembro Shim Changmin (Max Changmin) había sido agrupado con los menores participantes de edad en la audición. En un principio los jueces, aunque impresionados por su voz, dudaban en adjuntar a Changmin a TVXQ, la razón era que, debido a su edad, no le iba a hacer fácil integrarse a los otros miembros. Al final, pudo más su talento que sus años y debutó bajo el nombre artístico de Choikang, palabra que significa "el mejor" en Coreano y cuya contraparte en nombres occidentales es Max, el cual es su nombre internacional. Estos cuatro integrantes comenzaron a darle voz y forma al grupo, asistiendo a los primeros ensayos y prácticas, tanto en canto como baile. Pero SM Entertainment no había pensando en un grupo de cuatro sino de cinco, por lo que seis meses después, Park Yoochun completó la idea. 5 Miembro Park Yoochun (Micky YooChun) había vivido los cuatro últimos años en Virginia, Estados Unidos, donde ganó un concurso de talento, lo cual lo hizo parte de TVXQ. Su nombre artístico es Micky, el cual además de ser el nombre que usaba en EE. UU., significa "arma oculta". Yoochun lo escogió porque desea ser un arma oculta de DBSK. 'Debut' TVXQ debutó el 26 de diciembre de 2003 durante un especial de Navidad que protagonizaron BoA y Britney Spears. Esa noche cantaron su primer sencillo "Hug" (Abrazo) y una versión A Capella de "O Holy Night" (Noche de Paz) al lado de BoA. Antes de que su primer disco saliera a la venta, lanzaron dos sencillos por separado. El grupo sorprendió a todo Corea ya que lograron llegar al Número 1 de las listas de popularidad a tan solo tres meses de su debut. 'Separacion' Actualmente tres de los miembros: Jaejoong , Yoochun y Junsu continuan en una demanda con SME, pero legalmente siguen en SME pero con permiso para poder trabajar independientemente mientras el grupo esta en la demanda.El grupo de tres miembros fue anunciado en abril de 2010 de Rhythm Zone con el nombre de JYJ. 'ComeBack' En el 2011 los dos miembros del grupo: Yunho y Changmin , regresaron a los escenarios como TVXQ. Su 5to álbum ‘Why (Keep Your Head Down’) vendió 230,922 mil copias del 1 de enero al 30 de junio del presente año.La versión Repackaged de ‘Why (Keep Your Head Down’) vendió 55,243 copias. El 28 de septiembre salio al mercado "TONE", el nuevo álbum japones, el cual vendió 105,484 copias en su primer día siendo Nº 1 en el Oricon chart. El semanario de listas Oricon a oficializado que el álbum de Tohoshinki "TONE" vendió 205.000 copias en su primera semana. El 14 de marzo de 2012, Tohoshinki lanzó su nuevo sencillo "Still". Este álbum alcanzó ventas de 84,029 copias en el primer día de venta y ganó la posición #1 en las listas Oricon Daily.Fue certificado como oro por la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de Japón en el mes de marzo.(Una certificación de oro requiere ventas acumulativas de más de 100.000 copias). "Live Tour 2012- Tone" El dúo de TVXQ de Corea concluyó con éxito su "Live Tour 2012- Tone" el 23 de abril. En total, la gira tuvo una asistencia de más de 550 000 aficionados después de la inauguración en enero en Yokohama, y llegando a su fin en Osaka. Ningún otro artista K-pop ha entretenido a tantos fans en una gira y es una hazaña fenomenal, incluso para los mejores artistas japoneses. La agencia de TVXQ SM Entertainment señaló “En total 550.000 fans estuvieron presentes en las 26 presentaciones, siendo el número más grande de personas, que un artista coreano y un artista internacional, ha atraído para una gira de conciertos. Las ventas totales para esta gira si se combina la venta de entradas, el merchandise y otras cosas, se estima alrededor de 90.000.000 USD.” Integrantes Archivo:662px-Color.jpg Max Changmin y U-Know Yunho Miembros: *U-Know Yunho (Líder, Rapero Principal, Bailarín Principal, Sub-Vocalista) *Max Changmin (Vocalista Principal, Bailarín Secundario, Sub-Rapero, Maknae) Miembros no activos: *Hero Jaejoong (en JYJ) (Lider, Vocalista Principal, Bailarín Secundario) *Micky Yoochun (en JYJ) (Rapero Principal, Vocalista, Sub-Bailarín) *Xiah Junsu (en JYJ) (Vocalista Principal, Bailarín Principal y maknae) Discografía 'Discografía Coreana' 'Álbums' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Singles' 'Especiales' 'Discografía Japonesa' 'Álbums' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Singles' 'Especiales' Colaboraciones ''Ost'' Pelicula *Dating on Earth (2009). En la que participan los cinco. Los papeles principales los interpretan: Hero Jaejoong y Micky Yoochun. Enlaces *TVXQ Web Oficial Corea *TVXQ Web Oficial Japón *Facebook oficial. *YouTube oficial Galería 26027_323837532822_522447822_3620657_2327322_n.jpg tumblr_m3hna81vYO1qh1a0yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m3fepr1CKg1r65so0o1_128.jpg dbsk20.jpg 0012wp9k.jpg Dbs k.jpg TVXQ 2010.jpg 3407d071df311a7129064941f97a17701223823662_full.jpg tumblr_m3hna81vYO1qh1a0yo2_1280.jpg Ytfi.png DBSK___Autograph.jpg tvxq2.jpg file_5791_20090419164043_1.jpg 29bg9cy.jpg DBSK9.jpg 0fd20663797469c2cff0e98e59bf13f2.jpg dbsk_200908231.jpg d1ba27a25851e9bb3b063926a5cd237fo.jpg 007-917812.jpg tumblr_m3hsguyngL1r88i98o1_500.jpg 019581.jpg 12578606128.jpg dbsk (193).jpg 29bg9cy.jpg 20101230_tvxq_teaser_2.jpg Asdadasdasd.jpg 600px-TONE CD tONLY.jpg 20101023_homin.jpg 2c871b58b193bf47_dbsk_marieclaire_2.jpg 20101123_homin_2.jpg tvx.jpg 8d91ee943417ead099c141b3a5c713ad large.jpg dbsk-marie-cl-2.jpg each.jpg SuStA_05.jpg 389269_10150734046668766_698403765_9544232_2085412111_n.jpg 6c851e3agw1dqzem5uo6ej.jpg 73e79f33gw1dsj3dz1w0oj.jpg 74bd66cagw1drvziaw36bj.jpg tumblr_lesy06sKZQ1qd80wyo1_500.jpg 697fc542jw6dfm1upcmtpj.jpg TNb_card.jpg Videografia Video:HUG Video: Why Did I Fall In Love With You Video: Rising Sun Video: Summer Dream Video:Balloons Video: Picture of you Video: Lovin' you Video: Forever Love Video: Choosey Lover Video: Stand by U Video: Purple Line Video: Toki wo Tomete Video: The way U are Video: Wrong Number Video: My Destiny Video: Share The World Video: BREAK OUT! Video: MIROTIC- Video: Keep Your Head Down thumb|left|294px|TVXQ!() (Before U Go) MusicVideothumb|right|294px|TVXQ!() (Keep Your Head Down) MusicVideo thumb|left|294px|TVXQ!() (Before U Go) MusicVideo Dance version thumb|right|294px|Before U Go (Full Version) thumb|left|294px|How Can I thumb|right|298px|TOHOSHINKI -STILL [ teaser] Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Avex Group